Badges of Blood
by ShadeXRoses
Summary: A Grisly Umbreon cop is teamed up with a Vulpix cop to try and solve a series of Gruesome murders. But when the Umbreon's past catches up with him, will the people around him pay the price. Rated M for Violence, Swearing, Blood, And a possible Lemon.
1. The Masked Surgeon

**Author's Note:**** Hello readers, I, as you can see, am starting a new story. I wanted to write something a little more violent since I finished watching Dexter, and this is what came to mind. I shall be focusing on both of my stories. But the constantness of either may vary. Well, on with the show! Or story. Or both. I want a movie deal… Huh? Oh yeah… uh… Just read.**

**_Badges Of Blood_**

**Chapter 1: The Masked Surgeon**

The flareon slowly woke up, only to find that she had been duct taped to a steel chair that was bolted to the ground in a dark room with one single light above her head. She was tired, and had a strong headache. "How…" She looked around. There was a large metal tray on a gray table that held several medical tools. Such as scalpels, bonesaws, syringes, and ordinary kitchen knives. "How… Did I get here?" She asked aloud. She slowly looked down and gasped. The gray concrete floor beneath her was covered in splatters of blood. She screeched out loud in sheer horror at the sight. "HELP! HELP ME! HELP!" She heard a door slowly creak open behind her. She heard boots, slowly stomping against the floor. Ever so slightly getting closer. She was shaking in pure panic. What was this person going to do to her? Then, someone walked out in front of her. She couldn't see what or who it was, because of what he was wearing. The man was at least six foot five, his large muscles stretched out the black, hooded latex suit he was wearing. Along with some black worker boots. He was also wearing black gloves. He also wore a black paintball mask. Which covered his face so that he couldn't be seen. The glass on the mask was tinted black, covering his eyes as well. The tall man stared her down, even though she couldn't see his eyes. "Please… Don't hurt me…" She quietly spoke. The man stared her down for a few more seconds before turning to his tray on the table. He picked up a scalpel and examined it closely. "Please…" The woman got out again. "I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt me…" The man put the scalpel down on the tray and turned to her again. "Whatever I say?" He asked in his unusually deep voice. The flareon nodded quickly. "Ok then…" He said, before walking behind her. "Then stay still." He wrapped a thin fiber wire garrote around her throat and began to strangle her. She tried to flail around, but she was bound by leather straps. she felt her lungs start to burn. She tried to cry out for mercy, to apologize for whatever she must have done to deserve this. She tried to flail more, slowly feeling her life fading away. _"Please…"_ She gasped out. She slowly began to close her eyes. She was dead.  
"Now then…" He walked back up to the tray and picked up a bonesaw. "Let's get started." He said walking up to the corpse.

Tires screeching, a car crashing, police sirens, choking. The only things that Rick Halard could hear. His eyes closed, face pressed against the white granite countertop. His eyes shot open, and, shouting, he fell backwards on his red leather barstool. The back of his head smashing against the brown hardwood floor of his large apartment. "Dammit." He said, slowly pushing himself up onto his feet. He noticed that he had knocked over an half full bottle of whiskey when he fell, pouring off the bar counter top, and onto the hardwood floor. "What a waste…" He said in a tired voice. "Damn…" He gripped his head, the hangover causing him a very bad headache. He groaned as he walked over to the mirror in beside his bar. He was a five foot one umbreon, who was in his early twenties, and had a very good muscle tone from years of working out. He was also Sergeant in the Pokecity Police department. He was constantly drunk, but he never smoked. His white dress shirt was open and unbuttoned, revealing a gray tank top underneath. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans. His feet were bare. He sighed, realising that some of the spilt whiskey was on his jeans. He turned around, basking in his impressive apartment. The large apartment had a large professional bar in the corner beside the door, against the large white walls. A large "C" shaped leather sofa wrapped itself around a rectangular glass coffee table in the middle of the room, facing a 50 inch flat screen TV. towards the back was a large, round, brown dining table. The other end of the apartment, was an open entrance into a large well lit kitchen. Two doors were on the other side of the same wall. One leading to a large master bedroom, and the other leading into a nicely sized bathroom. He smiled, remembering how lucky he was to have all these nice, expensive things. Then his smile went away, when he remembered the horrible things he had to do in order to get all this. He shivered, and shook it off. "What's done is done…" He said to himself, almost every day of his life. He heard vibrating coming from the bar. He walked over to the bar, picking up a vibrating phone off of the counter. He tapped the screen, and a message popped up. The message read, "Another body. Just off of 54th street." He let out a sigh as he buttoned up his white dress shirt, and walked into his bedroom to grab a few things. he changed jeans and slid his wallet and phone into his pockets before walking towards the door and grabbing his car keys. He walked out of his apartment.


	2. All Strung Up

**Chapter 2: All Strung Up**

A Grovyle in a black suit stood on the street. "Damn." He said sternly. The noise of the reporters was very distracting. He looked back as they flashed several pictures behind the yellow police tape. He groaned. "Damned vultures." He turned towards a noctowl in a lab coat. "Where's Rick?" He asked her. The noctowl shrugged. "I dunno. Probably drinking again." She said, a little annoyance in her voice. Rick walked up to the police tape, flashing his badge at the infernape doing crowd control. He ducked under the police tape and walked up to the Grovyle. "Hey Lieutenant." He said casually. The grovyle turned to him. "Rick! Where were you?" the grovyle took a couple quick whiffs of the air. "...and why do you smell like a brewery?" He finished. Rick rubbed the back of his head. "Tough night…" He then turned his attention to the noctowl. "So where's the bod…" Rick looked upwards. He saw a flareon. She was chopped up into pieces, those pieces connected by thin wires. Her body was suspended by those thin wires on a lamp post. "Oh my god…" Rick said. "This is the…" "The fourth victim." The noctowl finished. "Notice any differences from the last three?" The noctowl asked Rick. He looked over her for a couple seconds before answering, "Her eyes are closed." The other three victims were strung up like this, but all of their eyes were opened. "Anything else?" The noctowl asked him. Rick answered this one immediately. "This one is more in public. The other ones were hidden away in alleys." The noctowl nodded correct. "Why would he change up his routine like this?" The grovyle asked. "He's experimenting." Rick said, not taking his eyes off of the flareon. "Experimenting? You mean to tell me this is part this sick bastards science experiment?" He asked Rick. "No…" Rick paused for a second before answering. "Not exactly… He's… trying to find the perfect way." The grovyle was confused. "Perfect way… to kill?" "Exactly." Rick responded. "Got an identity." The noctowl spoke up. "Her name is Amanda Barnes. A college student who was studying medicine. Age twenty." Rick just sighed. Why was someone doing this? A phone started ringing. The grovyle pulled out his cell phone. "It's the Captain. I better answer." He flipped open his phone and walked away. Rick turned to the noctowl. "Why now put them in public?" The noctowl asked. "He's taunting us." Rick said. "He probably knows that we're no closer to finding him, since he never leaves a trace, but now he's getting bolder." The noctowl shook his head. "Why? Why not hide the bodies? Why display them like this instead of getting rid of them?" Rick smiled. "He's playing a game with us. A sick game, but still a game. He wants us to play." The noctowl was confused. "What the fuck does that mean Rick?" Rick was still smiling. "He…" A rattata in a lab coat came in and interrupted. "Looks like the initial cause of death was strangulation, some kind of wire." He said, flipping the page on the clipboard he was holding. "The chopping was done post mortem." He finished, then walked away to tell the Captain. "What were you saying Rick?" The noctowl asked. "Nevermind…" Rick just stared at the flareon. Intrigued. The grovyle walked back over to the two. "That was the Deputy Chief. He's getting impatient and wants this sick fuck brought in. And frankly, so do I." Rick nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more Lieutenant." The grovyle smiled. "Good. So I guess you'll understand when I say that you'll be getting a partner." The grovyle walked away, leaving Rick with his jaw dropped. "Uh oh…" The noctowl said under her breath, walking away from the now enraged umbreon. "Did he just say… **Partner**?"


	3. Partners In Crime Or Law

**Chapter 3: Partners In Crime… Or Law**

"This is bullshit Don!" Rick yelled at the grovyle. They were walking through the Pokecity Police department building, over towards the Lieutenant's office. "...It's also non-negotiable Rick." Rick walked around the grovyle stopping him. "I don't do partners." "You do now." the grovyle said, pushing Rick out of the way. The other detectives enjoyed the little "shows" between Rick and Don, as they would argue quite often. "Why me? Why not someone else?" Rick asked, trying as hard as he could to not get a partner. "Because, Rick… everyone else already has a fucking partner. We've been over this." Rick scowled. "You know what? Fuck you Don!" Rick yelled as they stepped into Don's office. Don sat behind his desk and started filing papers, as if this argument wasn't going on. "Don't ignore me Don! This is absolute Bull…" "RICK!" The grovyle yelled, standing up. He cleared his throat and started to speak calmly. "You already have quite a record of violence Rick… You want to add defiance to it too?" Rick scowled. _"Fuck you…"_ He said under his breath before walking out of the office. He slowly walked over towards his desk, positioned in the back corner of the room, right in front of the Lieutenant's office, facing the elevator at the other end of the room. He sat down in his black leather desk chair. He looked at his desk. An alienware computer sat to the right. On the left was a picture. Of an older couple that were a male glaceon and female leafeon. In front of them was a young umbreon, and a young vaporeon, about the same age. The young umbreon was Rick, and the others were his family. All of whom were dead. He sighed and flipped the picture down. He didn't feel like reminiscing over old times right now. Instead, he decided to keep himself busy with the large pile of paperwork in the middle of his desk.

A taxi pulled up in front of the Pokecity police station. "You have a good one ma'am." the lickitung driver said. "You too." A vulpix, age twenty one, stepped out of the back of the taxi. She had been called in to help with the series of killings that have been going on lately. She smiled, looking at the large police station. She would be working with a sergeant detective here, trying to solve the murders. She was wearing red heels with a white dress shirt and a black skirt. She was also carrying a black briefcase carrying some basic supplies she needed. She let out a sigh before walking into the station and up to the reception counter. "Umm…" She spoke to the mienshao behind the desk. "Which floor is homicide?" The receptionist smiled and pointed over towards the elevators. "Over there, floor three." She gave a nod to the receptionist before walking over and into the elevator marked _"4"_. She pressed the button numbered 3 and the doors closed. She leaned against the railing grips and sighed. She was pretty nervous. The elevator made a _"Ding!"_ indicating that she was at her desired floor. She walked out into the large open room with glass walls. She walked through, her heels clicking against the white marble floor. _"The guy said that my partner was an umbreon named Rick._" She thought to herself while walking. She reached the last pair of desks by the walkway, an umbreon was sitting in the one on the left side, writing in some files. The picture on the left side of his desk was facing downwards. She approached him and spoke softly. "Rick?" She asked. He looked up and spoke. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Alice Pitkin. Your new partner."

Rick let out a sigh. "Well, She's not going anywhere anytime soon…" Rick thought to himself. "Might as well make the best of it." He stood up and smiled. "Nice to meet you Alice." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, and she shook it smiling. "Likewise. Uhh… Can you tell me where my desk is?" He pointed past her, to the empty desk across from his. "Thanks." She said before walking over to the desk. She opened up her briefcase and pulled out her police belt where her badge hung, and where her snub revolver was sheathed. She looked over towards Rick and saw that he had a strange pistol in his sheath. He had a German Luger pistol in his sheath. "That's a strange pistol." She said to him. "Hmm?" He looked down at the Luger in his sheath. "Yeah, I'm a fan of guns, I generally switch them up every now and then." He said, turning towards her in his desk chair. "How did you obtain that though? That's a rare gun." He smiled. "I got a friend who… collects guns and he gives me one every now and then." The grovyle stepped out of his office and turned to the Vulpix. "Hello Alice, nice to see that you're settling in. Don't get too comfy, you and Rick are going out to canvass a witness who believes that she saw someone hang up the body we found." Rick smiled. "Finally… I'm gonna nail this sonofabitch to the wall." He said walking down the walkway, Alice following close behind. "Come on, we'll take my car." Rick said, pushing the elevator button that said "garage"

"That's your car?" Alice asked Rick surprised. They were staring down a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "Yeah. You like it?" Alice just stood there with her jaw dropped. "Isnt that the car from…" "Yeah, I didnt realise that when I got it though." He said, both of them obviously knowing where this iconic car was from. "Let's go." Rick said, hopping into the drivers seat.

Rick and Alice arrived at the house of the witness right across the street from where the body was found. Rick knocked three times and waited. "So, this killer…" Alice started. "What's his M.O? What's his normal kill look like?" Rick smiled and said. "First the sick bastard strangles the girls with fiber wire or piano wire. Then he chops them up, at very precise points. First, the Head is chopped off from the neck. Then, The arms are cut from the shoulders, then the elbows, then the wrists, then the waist, then the groin, then the knees, and finally, the feet are cut from the ankles. Then, he connects them with chicken wire, usually leaving about an inch or two between the body parts. Then he hangs them up somewhere, simple as that." The Vulpix looked horrified by what she just heard. "Oh…" "Yeah…" He said. "You gotta have a strong stomach for this job." Rick noticed that no one had come to the door, so he knocked again, a little louder this time. They waited another minute, causing Rick to become impatient. "What the hell?" He says, angrily knocking on the door at this point. Alice could tell that Rick must've had quite a bit of a temper. "What the fuck is taking so long? Her damned car is in the driveway so she must be home." Alice sighed and looked around. She gasped. "What is it?" Rick asked her. "Is that… blood?" Rick looks towards the window she's looking at and sees a bit of blood staining the closed curtains. They both drew their guns and Rick kicked in the door. Alice's eyes shot open full of fear at what they saw. Exactly as Rick had described it outside, the body was hung from the ceiling, chopped up in all those places, kept together by pieces of wire. "Sick fuck got to her first."  
**Author's Note:**** Well? What do you guys think so far? Pretty interesting huh? Well, leave a review! they really help out.**


	4. Background Information

**Author's Note: For those of you that saw that horrible mistake I made, I apologize. The chapter's words got mushed together and changed around and randomly bolded. I am currently working to make sure that it is fixed. I am shamed… Read on, and again, sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Background Information**

Within minutes, more police backup was there at the house where Rick and Alice found the body. "Sick fuck." Don said. "How?" A Seadra officer asked. "How did he know that she had seen him?" "What do you mean?" Don asked. "This guy came after her, I'm assuming for the sole purpose of that she saw the guy hang up the body." The Seadra continued. "But how did he know that she saw him?" Don was confused. "Rick? Alice? Any ideas?" Rick was examining the cuts in the body. "He was rushed." Don was even more confused. "What do you…" "I'll explain if you stop asking questions for one damn second." Rick took a deep breath. "He was rushed. Look at these cuts." The Seadra walked over and took a close look at the cuts on the legs. "They're very rough. So?" "Now look at the neck." Rick pointed to the head. "It's a clean cut? What's your point?" Don asked Rick. "What if he didn't have time to finish properly? What if something made him have to hurry." Don was intrigued. "Go on…" "Back here!" Alice yelled out from behind the couch. Rick and the Seadra walked over to her, crouching down behind the couch. "Oh my god." The Seadra whispered to himself. "Is that… Flesh?" Rick asked. A block of flesh sat behind the couch. "Damn…" Rick whispered to himself. "Look closer." Alice said, pointing to the block. Rick leaned down, to take a closer look. Something was carved into the top of the block. It read, "CoMe FInd mE SeE whERe I gO". "He want's to be found?" Rick shook his head. "It's a game to him. He wants us to try and figure out where he went." "Why?" Don asked, checking a broken table chair. Rick smiled. "Hold on." He turned to the kitchen and looked closely at the window towards the back. "Is that lock busted?" He asked the Seadra. He looked back there and saw that the latch was pointed upwards. Instead of left and right like it should be positioned. The Seadra walked over to examine it, and Alice turned to Rick. "Why is he doing this?" She asked. Rick just shrugged. "Who the hell knows. The guy could be messed up in the head, or this is just a hobby." Alice cringed. "A hobby? Cutting up people and connecting them together with wire is a hobby?" Rick shrugged again. "Could be." More of the guys in lab coats and blue gloves came in. "Well, the lab geeks will take over from here." Rick said turning to Alice. "Not much left for us to do here. Come on, let's head back to the office." Rick and Alice walked to Rick's Impala and got in.

Rick sat at his desk, bored out of his mind filing papers, while Alice was getting settled in. She got out a Sony laptop and some files, and a small desk calendar. She began to type up a report on the girl they found chopped up in the apartment, when Rick asked her a question. "How old are you?" He asked, turning away from his paperwork. "Twenty one. You?" She asked back. "Twenty three." he responded. "Why ask now?" Alice asked, putting a file into the bottom drawer of her desk. "Just realized that I know almost nothing about you. So why'd they transfer you here anyways? Misplaced a file?" Alice felt her heart drop when he asked that question. "N-No, I uh… I'd rather talk about this another time..." She said nervously, turning back to her computer. Rick detected the secretiveness in her voice, but he let it slide, returning to his paperwork. Then Don stepped out of his office. "Double homicide in the alley round the bank on forty ninth. Rick, Alice. Get going." Don stepped back into his office and Alice turned towards Rick. "Victims of our guy?" "Hmm? No. Probably just some other homicidal maniac, Don would've said if this was our serial killer." They both made their way down towards the elevator.

Rick and Alice were in the Impala driving down towards the bank, when Alice spoke up. "So… You always been in Homicide?" She asked him. "Nah…" He started, focusing on the road. "Did one year in narcotics, then I moved up into the arson squad for about eight months…" His voice drifted for a moment before saying, "Then I got promoted to homicide. What about you? Where were you before this?" Alice cleared her throat before speaking, "I wasn't always in law enforcement," Rick looked interested. "I was a lawyer for a year and then… Well... business got slow, so I was forced to shut down and I decided to move into law enforcement." "May I ask why?" She shrugged. "I dunno. My mother and father were cops and so were their parents. Just seemed natural I guess. What do your parents do?" She asked. Rick looked a little uncomfortable. "Uhh…they're deceased." Alice looked sad. "Sorry… How'd they die?" Rick cleared his throat. "Car accident." he looked more and more uncomfortable with each question about his life. "Must have been hard being given that news by some random police officer." Alice said apologetically. "Actually, no one had to give me the news. I was in the car with them when it happened." Alice looked shocked. "Do… Do you know what caused it? What caused the car to crash?" She asked. Rick's mind flashed back. The cool air blowing through the car air conditioners, the trees quickly passing by the car window, the sound of a woman crying, and the sunlight reflecting off a pair of handcuffs in the leather backseat. Rick started to breath heavily. "I… I'd uh… I don't want to talk about it, alright?" He adjusted his collar and Alice turned her head to face out the window. "Sorry I asked…" She said quietly. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. and uneventful, until they pulled up to the alley behind the bank. They both got out and walked over towards the two bodies full of bullet holes.


End file.
